


Cruel Love Anthology

by Caroline_Spencer



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_Spencer/pseuds/Caroline_Spencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories centered around the often twisted, dark, and sexy relationship between Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or Dangerous Liaisons
> 
> Rating: Adult
> 
> Summary: A collection of Kathryn and Sebastian centered stories.
> 
> Authors Note: Okay so here's the deal. Each chapter will be a separate entity telling a different story whether it be a prequel, sequel, set within the film, be a twist in the events of the film or be set in a different universe altogether (i.e. Sebastian's a teacher/Kathryn's his student). Some will be dark and angsty, some light and fun or some a little of both. All will be smutty. Each will center around Kathryn/Sebastian. However, some will feature them hooking up with different people. Each chapter will have warnings as to possible pairings, graphicness or something that might not appeal to all readers. Also, as each chapter starts with a letter from the alphabet there will be 26 chapters with possible bonus chapters following. Thanks for reading and please drop me a review with a possible scenario you would like to see played out between our couple!
> 
> Chapter Summary: A reversal of the 'you're in love with her, you don't love me anymore' scene. This time the tables have turned and Kathryn is the one in love, claiming to have changed. Sebastian's not buying it. He's determined to show her they're two of a kind.
> 
> Authors Note 2: I always hated Sebastian in this scene and how dismissive he was towards Kathryn so this is kind of like my revenge on him. Also I used a lot of the same dialogue from that scene however this time Kathryn is saying Sebastian's part and vice versa.

A is for Argument

"I love you too"

Sebastian Valmont was going to vomit. Hearing his usually cold and collected playmate sound like a simpering school girl made his stomach turn. Clearly he had let things get too far. Something needed to be done.

Stepping away from his hiding spot behind the sitting room doors, he entered to find Kathryn sitting with her back to him. In a ridiculous falsetto he called out, "I love you too." She stiffened at the sound of his voice. Good. Dropping back to his usual clipped sneer he added, "God, sis, you sound positively common."

At the sound of her stepbrother's mocking tone Kathryn Merteuil whipped around. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough to be embarrassed for you." Valmont strut into the room with his usual casually grace, tossed his journal carelessly onto the table and flopped down onto the couch across from her. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Fuck you Sebastian," she spat as she rose up from her seat.

His mocking grin fell away as she walked away from him. He was starting to lose her. If he hadn't already. "Do you honestly think you're in love with him?"

Kathryn stilled at the question. Pulling out the mask she used whenever they were challenging one another, the one that make her impervious to him, she replied coolly, "It's just a bet Sebastian."

"Oh I'm well aware of that," he countered, "but clearly sis you seem to have forgotten. It was a joke, a game."

And it was a good one. One month ago exactly, at another one of Manchester's endlessly stupid mixer's that Kathryn had dragged him to, they had spotted them. The new headmaster's virginal, blond daughter and her equally wholesome beau. They had been featured in a national publication where they had droned on about the merits of abstinence and waiting till marriage. Talk about asking for it.

"Wouldn't they make lovely little victims," Kathryn had purred into his ear 10 seconds after introducing herself to them. "You take her, I'll take him?"

"Done"

They set the terms, the rules, and the deadline. Whoever fucked their opponent first won. No interfering on the other's turf. They had no later than Labor Day to reach their goal and there must be irrefutable proof. If Kathryn won she got his car. If he won he got to defile her in any manner he so chose. Let the games begin.

It had been more difficult than they initially thought. Not surprisingly Annette Hardgrove turned out to be a holier than thou bitch. He spent weeks listening to her bemoan his character and then storm off in a huff whenever he made a move on her. She claimed to be immune to his bullshit charms but within a few weeks time, after a few head games and declarations of undying love, she was going for his zipper like all the rest.

Sebastian had wasted no time going to his sister with his proof (a few well chosen pictures of the act itself) and demanded his reward. He was genuinely shocked when she rebuffed his advances. Not so much because she tried to get out of giving him his winnings, he all but expected that, but for the reason that gave him. She had a date with Trevor. When he reminded her the bet was over, he had won she simply rolled her eyes at him and left.

In hindsight perhaps this was his fault. He never should have left her alone with him for most of the summer but Annette was staying at his Aunt's home on the island and seeing as he had her perfectly isolated it seemed stupid to waste the opportunity. However, Sebastian mused, had he been around perhaps he could have averted this catastrophe.

Well he wasn't about to let his beloved Kathryn sacrifice herself on the bullshit alter of teenage love. No way.

Rising slowly from his seat he stared her down. "Fine if that's all it is then give him up."

For the briefest moment her mask slipped and he could see the war raging on inside her written all over her face. He thought she would agree. He was mistaken.

With her chin raised in defiance Kathryn crisply replied, "No."

"So you are in love with him," he accused.

Back in her impenetrable ice queen mode she challenged, "So what if I am?"

"That word doesn't apply to people like us." Sebastian realized his hands were nearly shaking with rage. He needed to keep them busy and keep his cool. He took a seat at the piano and absent mindedly tinkered with the keys. "I hope you know, you sound like one of those simpering schoolgirls you're always mocking."

Sensing she was gaining the upper hand Kathryn taunted, "And you sound like a jealous boyfriend. You're only pissed Sebastian because I wouldn't give you your reward."

He stopped his tinkering. In a tone of pure ice he replied, "Oh I will be collecting my reward soon sis. Sooner than you think actually. But it's not about that. It's about you trying to be something you're not."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and went back to the chaise. "Nothing's changed you fucking drama queen."

"Oh, really?" Valmont is suddenly deliriously giddy at this notion. "You think you can just show up on the first day of school on Trevor's arm and nothing will change?"

"Yes"

"Hmm…well let's just think about that shall we. How will the Upper East Side react when their favorite debutante is walking arm in arm with a guy who wears Wranglers and drives a Toyota? Do you think they'll embrace him with open arms or do you think they'll whisper about you behind your back? Invitations will likely start getting lost in the mail and that social calendar you prize so much will become one big black hole."

Kathryn flinched but otherwise made no motion that she was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. She studied her manicure instead. Sebastian however smelled blood so like a shark he continued to slowly circle the chaise lounger, his eyes never leaving her, his voice never losing its slightly menacing edge.

"And what about those sycophants you call friends? Think they'll still follow around the queen bee once she's dating someone middle-class? No, I imagine they'll find a new goddess to worship and obey."

"Like I care what those losers think," she huffed.

"That's true but there is someone whose opinion you do value. One whose approval you covet above all else." Kathryn stilled and Sebastian went in for the kill. Leaning across the lounger he whispered, "How do you think mommy will react when she finds out her only daughter is dating a poor, Christian, from Kansas? You'll be such a disappointment to her Kathryn."

"I-I don't care."

The way her voice wavered and nearly broke made him almost stop. Almost.

"Do you honestly think she'll allow it? A few well placed phone calls and she'll have him shipped back to Kansas in no time."

Kathryn seemed to be considering this as he took a seat behind her. Sebastian studied her, equally fascinated and disgusted by this new aspect of her personality. The softness and vulnerability that was now written all over her face was mesmerizing. He ran a comforting hand down her hair. "Then there's the matter of you sis."

"Me?"

"Yes," he replied softly. "How do you think dear, salt of the earth, Trevor will react when he meets the real Kathryn? Do you think he'll still love you when he finds out how much pleasure you get in torturing other people? Or that you can't go a whole day without your precious nose candy?"

"I haven't had any in weeks," she admitted

Sebastian's confidence hit a nose dive. Fuck. Not even he could get her to give that shit up but this fucking hick could? Perhaps she was more invested than he originally thought. Time for a new tactic.

"And what about the sex?"

"He wants to wait a little longer…"

Of course he did. Sebastian had to suppress the urge to laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. He placed his hand on her thigh and let it slowly slide down between her legs. The heat he found there made him hard but he put away his urges. For now.

"But can you wait? I know you Kathryn. You like it hot, and dirty and often." Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed against her panties. Valmont chuckled in her ear, "You're soaked baby and I'm barely touching you. How much longer do you think you can keep this charade up?"

The question seemed to snap her back to reality and piss her off. "That's enough," she snapped. Kathryn pushed his hand away and jumped up. Whirling around to face him she huffed, "I don't care what you say."

"You're fucking delusional if you think this little romance won't flicker out in a few days."

"And you're fucking transparent. Do you honestly think I can't see this is only about you collecting your reward? Games over brother dear. It's not going to happen. I choose Trevor and there is nothing you can do about it."

Thinking she had put this ridiculous argument to bed she headed for her room when he called back to her, "Oh really? You sure about that?"

Kathryn looked over her shoulder to see Sebastian had taken out his phone and was dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"I wonder what Trevor would think if he knew about our bet?"

"Like he would believe a word you say."

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't but I bet he would believe…Hi, Annette? It's Sebastian."

Her eyes widening in horror Kathryn stormed over to him and demanded, "Hang up the phone!"

He pulled the receiver away from his mouth. "Don't worry this will only take a second. Annette there's something important I need to talk to you about-"

"Hang up the fucking phone NOW Valmont!"

When he ignored her demand she lunged for the phone. Sebastian pulled it back. "Let go bitch, this is for your own good."

As they wrestled for his cell Kathryn tumbled onto the couch. Valmont wasted no time pinning her underneath him. With one final yank he got the phone out of her grasp causing her to let out a very un-ladylike shriek of frustration. He made sure to click the phone off so Annette wouldn't hear them and call the police. It likely sounded as if a murder was taking place, what with the way she was carrying on.

Finally Kathryn calmed down. "You're a reprehensible asshole."

"Yes and you're a conniving bitch," he replied matter of factly while tucking the phone away. "I guess that means we're perfect for each other."

"I don't want you anymore," she hissed back through clenched teeth.

"You use to." The sentiment came out more hurt than he intended. The last thing Valmont needed was to let his emotions show. He couldn't allow her to see how much this was tearing him up inside that she was in effect leaving him for that…boy.

"In any event there is still the matter of my winnings to consider." His tone was the perfect mix of detachment and arrogance.

"I already told you to forget it"

Leaning over her he let his mouth dangle close to her ear as he whispered, "This is how it's going to go. You're going to march that tight little ass of yours back to the bedroom and prepare for the fuck of your lifetime or I'm going to call Annette back and tell her all about your part in ruining her relationship with Trevor. We both know it will only be a matter of time before she tells him and after that likely the whole school. You'll lose your love and your precious reputation with one phone call."

Sebastian flicked his tongue across her earlobe then pulled back to admire her face. She wore a look of pure loathing. Kathryn Merteuil hated to be bested and he knew it. To rub salt in the wounds he added flippantly, "Quite the predicament you're in."

"FINE!" She pushed him off and scrambled off the chaise. "I'll fuck you, you smug son of a bitch but just know I'll be thinking of him the whole time!"

He snickered, "Oh I doubt that. Your room or mine?"

Kathryn spun away and headed towards the bedrooms. He followed after her but not at the same frantic pace. "I fucking hate you, I hope you know that!"

"That's fine; it will only make the sex hotter."

She was still grumbling curses as she headed to her bedroom door. Sebastian decided suddenly it would probably be best to finish this little adventure in his room. It would be that much more difficult for her to pretend he was someone else in his bedroom. Valmont waited until her hand was on the doorknob before picking her up and carrying her across the hall. She let out a shriek and started kicking wildly. "Put me down asshole!"

He pulled her into his bedroom, slammed and locked the door. Kathryn struggled the whole way. He unceremoniously tossed her on the bed and barked, "Strip."

She glared at him a long minute before she yanked her slinky black, designer dress over her head. "Fair warning; I'll be faking it."

"Sure you will." Sebastian found himself angrily yanking off his own clothes. He enjoyed her fury, it was hot, but at the same time he was a little annoyed. How many years had they been waiting to do this? Now she was shitting all over it.

Completely naked, Kathryn sat back and spread her legs. With a put-upon sigh she told him, "Let's get this over with. Put it in me when you're ready. Don't mind me if I doze off midway through."

Sebastian smiled tightly as he climbed on the bed, now completely naked and sporting an impressive hard on. "That's cute. You think you're in charge." Grabbing her suddenly by the neck he sneered, "This is my show princess."

Before she could broker further argument he kissed her, hard and punishing. He expected her to fight it and she did but not in the way he expected. Kathryn kissed him back just as hard. She bit his lip and dug her nails into his chest He was undaunted however. If she wanted rough he would give her rough. Sebastian gripped her skin so tightly he was sure he would leave bruises.

Momentarily he considered using that bitchy little mouth of hers on his dick but then thought better of it. With the mood she was in she was liable to do some permanent damage. No, what Valmont wanted was for her to want this as badly as he did. He'd give the bitch so much pleasure she's soak the sheets.

Without warning he broke the kiss and pushed her onto her back. Kathryn looked up at him wide eyed, clearly trying to figure out what his next move would be. Sebastian straddled her face, letting his cock just graze her lips. Her warm breath and wet lips tempted him to just plunge inside but he stuck with his plan.

Valmont crawled back down her body, his eyes never leaving hers. He caressed the soft, pale skin of her stomach then made his way down to her bare cunt. Slowly he spread her legs. His oh so clever fingers brushed against her opening and teased her hole. Just as he suspected she was wet. He pushed one finger in and then two.

Kathryn's breath hitched as she watched him intently. He wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Was she thinking about her precious Trevor now? "Say what you like," he whispered, "But you want this."

"I hate you," was her broken response.

"No you don't."

He leaned forward and kissed her heaving breasts before launching onto a pebbled nipple. Kathryn hissed in response making him chuckle. "Your tits are sensitive. I always suspected as much."

Up until now the closest he had come to her breasts was the occasional grope. Sebastian decided to take his time so he lavished plenty of attention on both until she began squirming underneath him. He put his hand back to work fingering her slowly as he bite her nipple. Her breathing was heavy but she refused to yell out, likely not wanting to admit how much this was getting to her.

Moving down the bed he made his way to her pussy. He positioned her legs over his shoulders and let his mouth hover just out of reach. She was so fucking tense, a bow string ready to be plucked. Oh he'd pluck her alright.

If there was one thing Valmont was good at it was eating pussy. He drilled her pussy with his tongue, licking up all her juices but making sure to steer clear of her clit. If she wanted that she could beg for it like a good little slut.

It didn't take long. All the teasing finally made her crack. Grasping him by his hair, Kathryn tried to direct his mouth to where she wanted it. When he refused to budge she growled, "Goddammitt Valmont! Enough with the foreplay already! Make me come!"

He shot her a triumphant grin. "That's my girl."

Despite her obvious anger she allowed him a small smile. "Make me come," she whispered.

And she did. Hard. Sebastian nursed her sensitive little bud while he used three fingers to fuck her hard. No longer holding back her pleasure, Kathryn yanked on his hair and moaned and cursed. He always suspected when he eavesdropped on her with one of her numerous lovers that her screams of enjoyment were mostly theatrical. He now knew he was right as this sounded nothing like those pornographic moans. This was real, raw, desperate gasps for air. She came shouting his name just as he always knew she would.

Panting and breathless, Kathryn curled onto her side clearly a little embarrassed about how much she wanted it. Sitting back on his knees Sebastian wiped his mouth. "That was hot baby."

"Fuck you," was her weak reply.

Annoyed she was still playing this game he grabbed her by the arm and flipped her onto her stomach. "Don't worry you're about to."

Sebastian pulled her up by the waist and let her face rest against the mattress. With no warning or worry to her comfort he plunged inside of her. He wasn't concerned about hurting her, she was already wet enough but then again he was large and even though she had her fair share of lovers she was still tight. Sebastian didn't dwell on it.

Shit she felt good. Too good. He could get use to this if he allowed himself. Grasping her hips he began pumping inside of her, enjoying her soft gasps as he did. Sebastian slid a hand around her body and found one of her swaying breasts. He squeezed and tugged her nipple igniting a cry from his stepsister. Wanting to hear that sound again he moved his hand back to where she pulsed for him. It worked and she began throwing her hips back in earnest, eagerly meeting him thrust for thrust.

Their rhythm increased and soon he could feel himself starting to sweat at he fucked her harder. Almost brutally hard. He was going to come soon but not without her.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her upright. Even grasping for breath he was still able to sound arrogant as he demanded, "Still thinking about your farm boy?"

He could tell she wanted to curse him out but she was too far gone and all she could manage was a broken moan. Valmont licked her neck and grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought. I promised I'd fuck that loser out of your system. Perhaps I'll leave you something to remember me by." Still grasping her by the hair he bit down on her neck. Not enough to draw blood but enough that there would be a mark tomorrow morning.

As soon as she felt his teeth on her skin Kathryn came as hard as she ever had in her young life. She let out one last moan before collapsing beneath him. Clutching her hips, Sebastian face pressed against her damp back, he fucked her hard. He didn't last any longer than a few more thrusts before he was joining her over the same precipice. With one last shout he collapsed beside her.

They lay side by side panting but not touching. "You're a bastard," she whispered.

"Why? Because I made you enjoy something you would have enjoyed regardless." He reached over and pulled a cigarette from the bedside table. "Yes I'm an absolute monster Kathryn."

She turned to face him with sudden anger. "This doesn't change anything. I still love him."

Valmont shook his head. "No you don't. If you truly loved him you never would have agreed to go to bed with me. You would have told me to stick my threat up my ass and stormed out but you didn't. Instead you came to my bed and purred like a whore in heat as I gave you the fuck of a lifetime. Tell me I'm wrong."

For once she didn't have a sharp retort. She starred off lost in thought as the truth of his words were clearly sinking in. Taking her by the face he gently kissed her. Proving his point she kissed him back. It was the first time they had been tender towards each other the whole afternoon.

Sebastian broke away and sighed. "You and I are two of a kind Kathryn. At least I have the guts to admit it."

Kathryn's face turned stony once again. Pulling away from him she got up and began rummaging around the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here. I need to go find Trevor." She slipped on her dress but left her underwear.

Jesus would this never end? "Oh and what are you going to say to him? Hey Trev, sorry but I spent the afternoon fucking my brother. Please forgive me."

"Oh screw you Sebastian. I'm sick of your mind games. You got what you wanted now leave me the hell alone."

Once again he could feel her slipping away. He was going to lose her if he didn't do something. "So that's it huh? You're going to leave me for him?"

As she got to the door she stopped and turned back to him. "He loves me Sebastian."

The arrogance finally gone he replied, "He doesn't love the real you but I do. Always have, probably always will. Doesn't that count for something?"

Kathryn appeared slightly stunned at his admission. Clutching her shoes to her chest she wavered in the doorway suddenly seeming like the seventeen year old girl she was.

Sebastian held his breath and waited for the answer he wanted to hear. The answer that would never come

"Goodbye Sebastian"

The End


	2. B is for Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Summary: Professor Sebastian Valmont is bored with his usual conquests. Kathryn is his new student he's determined to have. When she rebuffs his advances he decides maybe a little blackmail is in order.

B is for Blackmail

Professor Valmont despised fourth period. As he made his way down the mahogany lined walls of Manchester Prep he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to will away the migraine he developed the past hour. His General English Studies class was a fucking nightmare. Filled with lower level students who didn't know the difference between Proust and Hemmingway it was the bane of his existence. He was going to have to find a way out of it or he was likely to end the semester at the school clock tower with a rifle.

Perhaps today would be the day he would march into Headmaster daddy-in-law's office and finally quit this ridiculous job. I'm done. Take you're remedial reading class and stick it up your ass. I'm going back to my million dollar townhouse to smoke a Cuban and fuck the maid. Ciao fuck-wad. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind please tell your daughter you won't disown her if she gets a divorce…

Sebastian allowed himself a wary smile at he imagined the man's face. Yes perhaps today would be the day. It wasn't as if anything was keeping him there.

"Hello Professor Valmont!"

Well there was that.

He looked up to see the two smiling lovelies who were sing-songing his name in unison. Gretchen Weiss and Brittney Martin. Beautiful, blond, and stacked they could have been twins. He had fucked both of them on separate occasions and two weeks ago, when Annette was on a faculty trip, together at his apartment. They had been fantastic; nubile, horny and up for anything. He hadn't disappointed them.

Stopping in front of them he stared down over the bridge of his glasses and took in their cheshire cat grins. "Good afternoon ladies"

"Will we be seeing you at homecoming professor?" Gretchen the bolder of the two purred.

"I haven't made any firm plans yet Ms. Weiss"

"Well if you need any help firming up those plans let us know." Giggle, giggle.

Not likely but he admired her enthusiasm. "I'll let you know. See you girls in seventh period."

Valmont made sure not to linger too long. No need to draw unwanted attention and have it getting back to his dear wife. Then again he found it hard to believe at this point that Annette didn't at least suspect that he was cheating on her. They hadn't fucked in well over a year. The bloom was most definitely off the rose.

So he fucked a few students. So what? Did that make him a pervert? Probably.

He pacified the small bit of conscious he did have by reminding himself that he treated the girls well. Not like in high school when he got off on treating them bad. Back then he delighted in breaking down a girl's spirit, mind, and body. It wasn't a true conquest until he had them reaching for the sleeping pills.

Now Valmont's seduction strategy followed three rules: One, no virgins. They had been his bread and butter back in the day but now he didn't want any of the messiness and drama that went along with them. Two, no girls with delicate psyche's that had the potential to become bruised by getting involved with a teacher. The last thing he needed was some little bitch threatening to kill herself over him. Third, and most important, no underage girls. He was far too pretty for prison.

Professor Valmont stopped at the last room down the long hallway. Fifth period, Advance Literature Studies, his favorite class of the day. You had to have a 4.0 to even be considered for the class. No jocks need apply.

He swaggered into the room, tossed his leather bag onto the desk and surveyed his students. His eyes fell upon her immediately. All poise and cool indifference, she sat in the second row directly in front of his desk.

Kathryn Merteuil. Fuck he got hard just thinking her name.

Kathryn Merteuil was a transfer student from some Swiss boarding school. She matriculated last semester under a fog of mystery. It didn't take much to get the students at Manchester going, but the only daughter of French social light Tiffani Merteuil arrival was met with much fanfare. She didn't disappoint.

She was beautiful but that was a given. With her petite figure, silky dark hair and bright green eyes she was the perfect porcelain doll. Plenty of girls at this school were beautiful however, that wasn't what made her stand out. No, she was cultured, charming, intelligent and most of all confident. As a rule most teenage girls drowned in their insecurities but not little Kathryn. She wore her confidence like a badge of honor and they all worshipped her for it.

All this Mary Sunshine crap wouldn't have been enough to grab his interest if it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was all a lie. Last month he walked into Jonathan Holden's biology lab and was greeted by the sight of the middle aged man with his pants around his ankles and everyone's favorite debutante on her knees, his puny dick in her delicate fist.

"Professor Holden are you sure you won't tell anyone about this?"

"O-of course"

"And do you promise to give me an A this semester and I won't have to do any of those icky labs?"

"Yes, yes! Anything you want Kathryn"

With a triumphant smirk she leaned forward and sucked him for all he was worth.

It was that smirk of course that did it for him. It told Sebastian all he needed to know about the real Kathryn Merteuil. He knew from personal experience that plenty of girls at this school used their sexuality to influence grades. However, most of them didn't have the sterling reputation as Ms. Merteuil. Most of them didn't seem to get off on it as much.

And she did get off on it. He saw her snake a hand under her skirt as she blew him. Valmont doubted it was all for the professors benefit. No, the little vixen was genuinely turned on. Holden resembled a hobbit so he knew it wasn't him who was doing it for her. It was the act itself. The little slut got off on acting naughty.

So he filled this information away and waited.

In the meantime he tossed the occasional innuendo her way but was always met with the same doe-eyed innocent stare. He sometimes wondered if maybe he had overestimated her. Perhaps she was just another skanky debutante. Then she would raise her hand in class and deliver some argument for what he said. Always articulate, clever and cutting but she never pushed enough to be considered disrespectful. The look in her eye however told Valmont everything he needed to know.

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

"Ms. Merteuil can I see you after class?"

Rising from her seat with a practiced, polite smile in place she replied, "Of course Professor."

The rest of the class filled out of the room. He waited before they were completely alone before he began. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to keep you. I know you have biology next with Professor Holden, right?"

She didn't even flinch. "It's alright I'm sure Professor Holden will understand."

I'm sure he would. "Don't you like biology Ms. Merteuil?"

"Not as much as I like literature studies Professor Valmont."

Flattery will get you everywhere dear. Even places you might not want to go. "Hmm, that's sweet. You're a sweet girl Kathryn."

"I try"

"I've noticed"

One arched eyebrow lifted. "Meaning?"

Valmont rose up from his seat and came around the front of the desk. He let his eyes slowly peruse her form. Unlike some of her peers Kathryn didn't bother trying to get away with raising the hem of her skirt. She didn't need to. She'd be sexy in a potato sack. "Last week I was dropping off a book to Professor Holden when I nearly walked in on something…rather shocking."

At last she flinched. "Oh? Forgive me sir but what does this have to do with me?"

Sir. He liked that. "Well, you see I walked in on Professor Holden with his pants around his ankles and you with his dick in your mouth. Care to explain?"

Those fabulous green eyes of hers went wide in disbelief and her mouth fell open in surprise. Sebastian waited for the stark denials he was sure to come. He got something different instead. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. Seconds later she burst into near hysterical sobs.

Leaning against his desk he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He let her cry for a moment, somewhat fascinated by how committed she was to the whole act. Finally he had enough. "Really?" he asked in a bored drawl. "That's the best you can do? Tsk, tsk I expected a lot more from you Ms. Merteuil. Surely a girl as clever as you can talk her way out of this without having to resort to the usual female hysterics."

The tears immediately halted and whipped her head up at him. "What do you want asshole?"

He grinned when he realized he was meeting the real Kathryn Merteuil. "There's my girl. I knew this whole Marsha Brady act was all bullshit."

Wiping away her tears she spat, "Gold star for you."

"You should let her out to play more often. I have a feeling she's a lot more interesting."

"For you maybe but I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yes about this sterling reputation of yours. What are you going to give me to keep my mouth shut about you whoring yourself out for better grades?"

She eyed him warily. "What do you want?"

Excellent question. Wrapping an arm around her waist he tugged her slender form closer. He spoke in a soft but authoritative whisper. "Well for starters you can start by affording me the same courtesy you showed Professor Holden."

"All I have to do is blow you?"

"To begin with, we'll go from there. What will it be Ms. Merteuil?"

Kathryn's face as usual was an unreadable mask. When she leaned into him however and her fingers toyed with his shirt collar he figured things where going in his favor.

He was mistaken.

"Well since you put it like that, I guess my answer…" her face moved closer as if going in for a kiss. She stopped however and her tongue shot out and flicked across his lips before finishing, "would have to be…no."

She seemed to relish the confusion written all over his face as her face broke into that evil, child like grin of hers again. Chuckling she bent over and grabbed her school bag.

Valmont stared back in stunned disbelief. "Excuse me? Did you not here what I said? I'll expose you Ms. Merteuil!"

She shrugged indifferently. "Go ahead I think we both know how that will turn out. It will be my word against yours. My sterling reputation against yours."

"I'm the headmaster's son-in-law"

"Yes who also likes to pound his teenage students…sometimes two at a time." Sebastian's flinched at this little revelation. He was always so careful. "Didn't think anyone knew about that did you? You're not as clever as you think you are Professor Valmont."

"Neither are you my dear."

"If you do tell anyone about my little arrangement with Professor Holden and they actually believe you I'll just have to tell them how he forced me against my will." Fluttering her eyes she bit her lip and appeared again on the verge of tears. "You don't understand! I didn't want to but he forced me. He shoved his penis into my mouth. I tried to scream out but he gagged me." With one lone tear coming down her face she laughed at her own cleverness. "Who would you believe?"

"You're unreal"

"Thank you." She leaned in close again and revealed, "You know what the ironic thing is? If you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly and enthusiastically screwed your brains out. However, I'm nobody's puppet. Least of all yours. Good afternoon professor."

Taking a seat behind his desk he let her get almost to the door before calling out, "Oh Ms. Merteuil. There was one last thing."

Sebastian was a big believer in back up plans and he happened to have a dozy.

"It's about the midterm paper you turned in last week."

Pivoting on her heel she looked back at him unconcerned. "What about it?"

"It was very well written"

"Thank you"

"Almost too well written"

"What are you implying?"

He grinned as he reached into the desk and pulled out said paper. "Well I had this sneaking suspicion so I started going through some of the old cabinets of Professor Davis, she taught this class before I took over, and guess what I found?" Valmont pulled another paper out and held it up triumphantly. "The exact same paper written four years ago by Marshall Roberts! Care to explain Ms. Merteuil?"

She charged towards the desk and tried to swipe the papers from his hand. "How did you-

"Well after I walked in on that little incident between you and Holden I figured this wasn't the first time you tried to get out of doing your homework. Odd," he mused, "seeing as you are so obviously diabolically intelligent."

"Homework is for geeks and scholarship losers," she huffed.

Valmont shook his head. "I weep for the future. In any event I now have proof of your duplicitous ways that not even you can talk yourself out of."

He watched as she clearly tried to think of a way out of this. She couldn't. He had won. With a defeated sigh she dropped her school bag. "Well congratulations I guess you're going to get your little fantasy after all."

Sebastian's eyes flickered over her briefly before returning to the paper work in front of him. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

In a bored drawl he explained, "After seeing what a psychotic piece of work you are I think I'm going to pass, thank you."

Just as he anticipated his dismissal bruised her fragile ego. Her delicate hands were suddenly on his face and her mouth was soon crushing against his. Valmont didn't react at first; instead he let her take charge. Her little tongue came out coaxing his lips apart. He allowed himself to give in for a moment before pushing her away. "Not terribly convincing."

With her face pinched in determination, she pushed him back against his chair and straddled him. Kathryn kissed him again this time clearly pissed off. It was hot. Valmont kissed her back, loving the little mews that left her throat every time his tongue crashed against hers.

Still it wasn't enough. He wanted to see how far she would push this before he took over. Before he remove her from his lap, her hand was suddenly unbuttoning his pants and she was gripping his dick through his boxers. Squeezing his hard on Kathryn tore her mouth away from his and grinned back triumphantly.

With a husky whimper she demanded, "Still don't want to fuck me?"

"Go lock the door"

She pulled her hand out of his pants and was on her feet. Valmont ran a calming hand through his hair as he watched her practically skip to the door and lock it. When she turned around she wore a coy smile. She took her time walking back to him.

"Get your ass on the desk Ms. Merteuil."

"Right away Professor Valmont"

He hadn't planned to do it this way. Sebastian had never fucked a student in the classroom but hey, there was a first time for everything. The room was isolated enough and the old walls were thick enough that no one would likely disturb them. That said this whole thing was playing out vaguely like a bad porno.

Fuck it.

Kathryn sat back on the desk in front of him, a phony innocent smile on her face. "What do you plan to do with me professor?"

Valmont casually began to unbutton her school dress shirt until her white satin bra was visible. "Oh many, many things Ms. Merteuil."

He unhooked her bra but didn't bother to remove her dress shirt or even the navy cardigan she was wearing over it. He liked this debauched look on her; still dressed in her innocent little uniform but with her tits hanging out. Oh, and what tits they were. Not terribly large but a nice handful and perky as hell.

Sebastian pinched her rose colored nipples causing that coy little smile she was wearing to disappear. A soft moan fell from her lips. "Oh you're so sensitive here," he murmured. "I wonder where else you're sensitive."

He reached underneath her plaid skirt and grasped the lace underwear that was clinging to her skin. Slowly he removed the frilly garment and held it up to examine. White, just like her bra. So deceptively innocent.

Sebastian pocketed the garment and Kathryn responded with a raised eyebrow. "You are a little kinky aren't you?"

He was getting ready to fuck his student on his desk. The same desk that had a picture of his wife on it. They were long past kinky. Rather than answer her question he pushed her knees apart. "Show me," he demanded.

She didn't bother to ask what he was referring to. Kathryn raised her skirt, scooted a little farther to the edge of the desk, and spread her pussy lips for him. Sebastian sat back in his chair and admired her. Any doubts he had that she wasn't as in to this as him were quickly put to rest. She was glistening. "My, what a pretty little cunt you have Ms. Merteuil."

"Thank you," she breathed.

Valmont's fingers soon replaced hers. He teased her lips before plunging a finger inside her little hole. Just as he suspected she was quite tight. Kathryn let out a gasp of surprise at the invasion. Fearing he might have hurt her he started to retreat his digit. "That hurt?"

Kathryn grasped his hand and pushed his finger back in. "No I like it. Give me more."

He grinned and added another finger. Valmont admired his student as she humped his hand. She looked quite lovely with her flushed face and dilated eyes. Wanting to hear that sweet little gasp of hers he ran his thumb against her clit. Just as he wanted she gasped and tightened around his fingers. "Christ you're tight."

"Tighter than your little wife?"

Valmont's eyes shot up at her and found her wearing that sinister little smile of hers. She was mocking him and that wouldn't be tolerated.

Without a word he yanked his fingers out of her and gruffly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. Kathryn let out a shriek of surprise at the sudden manhandling. "You want to act like a little bitch Ms. Merteuil I have no problem treating you like one."

Grabbing her by the thighs he pulled her to the edge of the desk. He bunched her tartan skirt up around her waist effectively putting her on display. His student rested her upper half on her elbows and let out an annoyed huff. "Truth hurts doesn't it professor?"

"You don't know the first thing about my marriage"

She chuckled, sounding way older than her eighteen years. "Clearly she doesn't do it for you, if you're constantly balls deep in teenage pus-

SMACK!

Kathryn was quickly cut off by a hard slap to her ass. She whipped her head back around at her teacher, her face showing shocked disbelief. Valmont grinned back at her menacingly. "I believe it's time for you to learn a little discipline Ms. Merteuil."

"Nobody hits me," she hissed. She pulled herself off the desk.

Sebastian quickly pushed her back down with his forearm. With his other hand he smacked her opposite cheek and admired the red mark his hand print left against her porcelain skin. "It's high time you learned to curb that wicked tongue of yours."

"Fuck you!"

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

The only sound in the classroom was that of his hand hitting her flesh and Kathryn's erratic breathing. When she didn't respond with another insult he wondered if he was getting to her. "Want me to stop?"

"No," came her broken retort. She pressed her forehead against the oak desk obviously embarrassed by her need.

He smacked her ass twice more, each time eliciting a ragged moan. "I think you're starting to enjoy this sweetheart. Now who's the kinky one?"

He expected some cutting retort so he was genuinely shocked when she moaned back, "Fuck me."

"What was that?"

Kathryn looked back at him and all but purred, "Fuck me Professor Valmont."

This time it was Sebastian who couldn't breath. Fuck she was sexy. His hand snaked down between her legs and gasped at what he found. "Fuck you're soaked. That really did turn you on didn't it?"

Holding his gaze she simply nodded. Valmont unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick which now resembled granite. He reached into his back pocket expecting a condom but came up short. He had momentarily forgotten where he was. Normally he wouldn't have any need for one at school.

"Shit I don't have a rubber"

"I'm on the pill," she replied anxiously.

Figuring she was smart enough to not want any little Valmont's running around he believed her. "Good enough."

Hard-on in hand he rubbed it against her slit watching his pre-cum smear against her skin. As Kathryn withered against him anxiously he observed her other, tighter hole. Grazing his cock head against it he asked, "Anyone ever fuck you here?"

She immediately stilled at the question. "Don't even think about it."

"Hmm I think you'd enjoy it."

"Perhaps," she agreed, "but not now."

The professor wondered if that meant there would be another time. Did he even want to do this again? It was a little like mating with a poisonous snake.

It was with that perplexing thought he guided his cock back to her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She was too tight for him to ram in all the way at first. He briefly wondered just how much experience she had with sex. Sebastian sea-sawed back and forth with little thrusts, giving her a little bit more each time he went in. Running a hand up her back he rested it on her shoulder and leaned in. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn whipped her head back and hissed, "Enough with the kid gloves. Will you quit being a pussy and just fuck me already."

Annoyed that his kindness was being mistaken as weakness, Valmont's grasp tightened on her shoulders. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then thrust back with all his might. Kathryn surged forward and let out a shocked moan. "Is that what you want you little bitch?"

"Yes," she gasped, "Just like that."

Yes he most definitely underestimated her. With one hand on her shoulder the other grabbed her hip as he set a hard fuck rhythm. He normally wouldn't screw his wife like this let alone a teenage girl but she seemed to really be into it. Clutching the edge of the desk she threw her hips back with every thrust he gave her. "More give me more," she panted.

Sebastian was stunned but he gave the lady what she wanted. He pushed her face first onto the desk and changed his thrusts so he pushed in even deeper. The erratic fucking had caused her skirt to fall back down. He pushed it up and squeezed her ass before once again slapping it. "Fuck yes, professor."

Valmont ran a hand through her hair and yanked. "Jesus you really are the fuck of the century, you know that?"

This elicited another sexy, throaty laugh. "So I've been told."

The frantic rhythm they had built was causing Sebastian's knees to go weak and he knew if they kept this up he was liable to come any moment. Time to change tactics.

Grabbing her from around the waist, he collapsed back into her desk chair taking her along with him. Kathryn gasped in surprise not just at the change in position but at the fact that he was so deep inside her. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

"No I'm just your teacher," he laughed in her ear.

She looked back and rolled her eyes at him before kissing his mouth hungrily. "Make me come," she whispered.

"Make yourself come," he retorted. "I want to see how bad you want it."

Kathryn grinned, clearly enjoying the challenge. Grasping the chair arms she began rising and lowering herself on his dick. Slowly at first, he imagined being so deep inside her it might hurt a little, than faster and faster.

Valmont let her take charge at first. He palmed her swaying tits as she began diddling her clit. He would have given anything at that moment for a mirror in front of them. With her back to him he couldn't observe her as much as he wished and he would bet his jag she looked fucking amazing.

Finally unable to hold back he circled a hand around her waist and held her to him as he began throwing his hips at her, driving even deeper inside. "Oh shit," she wailed, "I'm going to come."

Sebastian flicked his tongue against her neck and bit down. "Do it my little cum slut," he whispered in her ear. "Come for your professor like a good girl."

Just as he suspected the dirty words got her off and soon she was a mass of withering, shaking girl flesh in his lap. "Oh god, oh god," she panted as she came down from her high.

"That was hot," he murmured against her damp skin, "But it's my turn now."

Turning to face him, her eyes glassy, she asked, "Where do you want it?"

Sebastian stuck his digit in her mouth. "Here?"

"That would be yummy." Kathryn gently pulled off of him and sunk down to her knees. Running a hand through her now messy hair she used the other one to slowly jerk him off.

His eyes locked on hers he shook his head. "I'm in no mood for your cocktease routine. Put it in your mouth. All of it."

Realizing his tone was brokering no argument she did as instructed. She flicked her tongue against his head a few times before slowly taking him into her mouth. However, she didn't take him to the back of her throat. Instead she took her time sucking him, swirling her tongue around his girth as her free hand played with his balls.

She was playing with him. He knew this. He had seen her in action before and knew what she was capable of but she was purposely teasing him. Acting like an innocent school girl when they both knew she was anything but.

It was time for Valmont to take back control. Grabbing her by the hair he yanked her off of his dick. She regarded him with surprise at the sudden motion but before she could question what he was doing he shoved his cock back into her mouth. All the way in. All nine inches. Kathryn gagged as his full length went down her throat.

He pulled back out and she gasped. "I warned you I was in no mood for your cock tease antics Kathryn." Her eyes widened as he called her by her name for the first time that afternoon. Sebastian didn't acknowledge it he just continued on. "I'm going to fuck your mouth and I'm going to be hard and rough. I suggest you breathe through your nose. It wouldn't do for you to pass out on me."

Before she could protest Valmont shoved himself back into her mouth. Kathryn sputtered slightly but managed not to gag. "Good girl," he murmured.

Clutching her by the hair he began to brutally fuck her mouth. His student had no choice but she grab on to his thighs as he took his pleasure. Sebastian rammed in and out, the sensation of her hot, tight, sucking mouth was almost as good as her pussy. Almost.

"Shit," he hissed, "Use your teeth, I'm close."

Gently he felt her teeth come out and scrape against his hard flesh. With that extra bit of friction he could start to feel himself go. He pounded into her a few more times before he started to come. Sebastian let out a roar of satisfaction as he emptied himself into her mouth.

Before he finished however he pulled out and some of his cum shot across her tits and her white dress shirt. Gasping for breath he ran his fingers across her cheek. "That was incredible."

"I aim to please." Her voice sounded horse and raw from being used.

Remembering back to the day he found her servicing Professor Holden something occurred to him. "Did that turn you on?"

Rising to her feet she lifted her skirt and taunted him, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Accepting her invitation he reached over and fingered her. Sure enough she was soaking wet. Christ he had been brutal with her but it only turned her on more. Ever the perfect gentleman he asked, "Would you like me to take care of that Ms. Merteuil?"

"Please"

Sebastian continued to finger her, enjoying the dirty sound of his fingers against her wet flesh. Lifting her right leg he moved it so it rested on the arm of the chair, effectively putting her on full display. Kathryn fell against the desk as her breathing became ragged once again. "You're a horny little bitch aren't you?"

"You have no idea," she laughed.

Pushing his fingers even deeper he leaned forward and sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth. Kathryn let out one loud groan of pleasure. Grasping his hair she jerked against him and came against his mouth.

Sitting back in his chair Sebastian licked his lips and drank her in. Her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, her perky tits hanging out of her shirt, and his cum covering her sweater. "You look like a picture perfect debauched school girl," he laughed. "I wish I had my camera."

"You're a pervert"

"And you're an oversexed brat," he tossed back.

"Perhaps"

"I'm a little afraid to ask where you learned all that. You sure as hell don't fuck like any teenager I've ever known."

"And you've known a few," she laughed. He laughed as well. It was true.

"I'm going to want to see you again Ms. Merteuil."

She sighed, "I enjoyed this however I don't like being told what to do."

"Well I don't like being married and educating half wits but we all have to do things we don't enjoy from time to time."

Kathryn eyed him for a moment before she slumped into down into his lap. Her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her nose against his neck. "Mmm…what would the school board think about this?"

For a brief moment Sebastian had forgotten who he was dealing with. This wasn't some innocent teenager but rather a dangerous predator who he was fucking. Knowing that was a threat rather than an innocent inquiry he replied, "How would they find out."

She gave him her trademark wide eyed stare. "Suppose someone told them."

"Like you?" Kathryn shrugged as a smile tugged at her lips. Wanting to wipe it off her face he responded with his own shrug. "Well I guess I would say, fuck it. After all I don't enjoy teaching, aside from the occasional…benefits it brings me. I sure as shit don't need to do it for the money. I am a Valmont after all." Reaching under her skirt Sebastian squeezed her tender ass and his voice lost the jovial tone. "Do your worst sweetheart."

Kathryn eyed him contemptuously for a moment. He could practically see the wheels turning in her diabolical little brain. Suddenly the smile was back on her face. "What about your little wife?"

"What about her?"

She reached across the desk and took her picture. It was of Annette during their honeymoon in Greece. Kathryn ran a manicured nail across the glass. "What would your little wifey say if she knew how much her pervert husband enjoys fucking his teenage students?"

Valmont rolled his eyes. "Honestly, at this point I'd be shocked if she didn't know. Though I guess if you told her about this little indiscretion it might finally give her the push she needs to sign the divorce papers." He let out a bark of laughter, "Face it Ms. Merteuil you can't beat me."

Kathryn nodded solemnly in agreement as she got to her feet. "I suppose you're right. It was silly of me to think that you, a grown man could be outsmarted by me, a 16-year old girl."

Sebastian went still at this revelation. Wait. "What?"

As she buttoned her blouse that predatory smile reappeared on her face. "Didn't you know?" Her voice dripped with innocence. "I'm only sixteen."

Unable to keep the quiver from his voice he replied desperately, "No you're eighteen."

"I'm pretty sure my birth certificate would say otherwise"

"You're in a senior class!" he bellowed. "You are eighteen!"

Kathryn casually ran a comb through her hair and checked her reflection in her makeup mirror. "I'm taking a few senior classes. I'm very advanced," she chuckled as she leaned in and kissed his neck, "Which you clearly know by now."

Grasping her by the shoulders he pushed her away. "No, no. You're just fucking with me."

Her eyes suddenly went hard and her tone lost its jovial quality. "I assure you professor I am very much a 16 year old girl. We can call my parents if you don't believe me. Now if you don't want the school board, your wife and the great state of New York to learn that you just spent the past hour fucking my underage brains out I suggest you let go of me."

His did as she asked and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Kathryn snickered, "Good boy. I warned you Professor Valmont I am nobody's puppet or plaything. You, however, are about to become mine."

"Come again?"

"Unless you want to risk your reputation and a jail sentence you are going to be at my disposal for the rest of the semester. Whatever I want, whenever I ask for it. Understand?"

When he responded by glaring back at her stonily she laughed. "Oh don't pout Sebastian. You don't mind if I call you Sebastian do you? We have after all been intimate with one another and we will again in the future. Until then," she leaned into him and flicked her tongue against his pouty lips, just as she had earlier, and whispered, "I'll be in touch professor."

As he watched her saunter out of the room, blowing a kiss to him as she did, Sebastian slumped back into his chair in stunned disbelief.

Well fuck.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter 3: C is for Conspirator


	3. C is for Conspirator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn have been married for eight years. To everyone around them their marriage is doomed to fail, what with Sebastian's cheating ways and Kathryn always looking the other way. If they only knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Cruel Intentions. All in fun
> 
> This chapter is largely inspired by the 1959 French film Les Liaisons Dangereuses. In it Valmont & Merteuil were married but still engaged in sexual games with others. The opening scene of the film in particular was inspiration for this. Also, fair warning, there's a fairly lengthy anal sex scene in this so if that's not your cup of tea abort now.

.

"Can you believe him?"

"Absolutely disgusting. I can't believe he'd have the nerve to show up here tonight."

"Well dear, it is his house"

"Did you hear about Valmont's latest stunt? Supposedly, he knocked up the Caldwell girl. She's barely 16."

"My god, does that man have no shame? Oh, his poor wife"

"Kathryn is such a lovely woman. How in gods name did she end up married to that animal?"

"I went to Manchester with them. Everyone wanted her. No one could touch her. Then one day she showed up on the arm of Valmont…

"Strange"

"Very"

Sebastian Valmont smirked as he circled around his drawing room picking up the various conversations of his guests. They were talking about him and his wife. Again. The Valmont's were everyone's favorite topic of discussion. The scheming playboy married to the much beloved, virtuous, Upper East Side princess. They were such an odd match…

Well not really.

Looking across the room his eyes landed on his wife. She was chatting cordially with a senator and his young spouse. Her hand rested casually on his arm as she leaned in and whispered something in the older mans ear that made him laugh. To the outside observer it looked like typical dinner party conversation, but Sebastian saw it for what it was. A seduction.

Twisted little bitch. Right under the little wife's nose and everything. It was funny, people assumed he was the ruthless one in their relationship. If they only knew just what she was truly capable of. The senator's wife would soon find out when Valmont's darling wife dismantled their marriage all in the name of sport.

Fuck he loved her.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Kathryn Merteuil looked away from her guests and met his stare across the room. For a brief moment the gentle smile she wore melted away and was replaced by a reptilian grin, meant only for him. Just as he had a hundred, thousand, million times before, he returned the same smile. Yes, to the outside world they couldn't have been more different, but the reality was they were two of a kind. They had been right from the start.

They had met thirteen years ago at a party much like this one. Tiffani Merteuil, a black widow socialite, had arrived back to New York after living in Paris for several years. She came to town with a nice settlement from husband number three and a beautiful sixteen year old daughter named Kathryn.

They had all wanted her. Beautiful, delicate, with big green eyes and an expression that gave away nothing, Kathryn was nothing short of breathtaking. She charmed the adults and made all the boys hard. Everyone assumed she was uncharted territory. Rumor had it she'd attended an all girl's school and she seemed to blush at the just the slightest hint of an off-colored joke. However, Sebastian saw right through her act. He knew exactly who she was as soon as he laid eyes on her. It was like looking in a mirror.

As the other boys were making bets on who would claim her first, Sebastian hunted her down. He wasn't surprised in the least when he found her in their host's study, bent over a desk as one of the waiters from the party fucked her from behind. The older guy was brutally pumping into her, but she barely seemed to notice as she was more concerned with snorting the line the cocaine off the desk in front of her.

He hadn't wasted time making his presence known. After the waiter hobbled out of there, he toyed with her and she toyed back. They were like two lions slowly circling each other. Dangerous creatures, they recognized in one another the fact that they would either be enemies or great friends. Ultimately, it would be Kathryn who would choose what they were to become.

Grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket, she pulled him in close and flicked her tongue across his lips. With a mischievous giggle she revealed, "You and I are going to have some fun Valmont. Come along…"

And so he followed her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. Kathryn had him by the balls and he didn't mind in the least. From that night on it became them against the world. They were the only two people who mattered. Everyone else was just a mere chess piece to be manipulated and fucked.

For the first year they fucked and schemed in secret. Sebastian continued on dutifully maintaining his notorious reputation, while Kathryn casually dated the best blue blood's their society had to offer. They were never jealous of each other's lovers. After all, how could one be jealous of a toy? Sebastian didn't begrudge her any of these insipid boys anymore than he would her vibrator.

Things changed after he took Virginia Thomas, a rival of Kathryn's, to bed more than once. After finding out about it she decided, rather abruptly, that he would be taking her to the winter formal. From there on they dated on and off, always delighting in keeping people guessing on the true nature of their relationship. Through it all they both kept their respective reputations intact, that of a rake and a proud princess.

Following her twenty first birthday Kathryn casually remarked she wanted them to get married. Sebastian was indeed shocked. He always assumed she would get married (she had no intentions of getting a job, she was a Merteuil after all) but he just figured it would be to one of her preppy boyfriends. She would marry and he would become her lover or so he assumed.

"Why in god's name would you want to do that?"

"Why not? Just think of how people would react…"

"Mmm, I am. Your mother would light my balls on fire"

"Since when are you afraid of my mother?"

"Since when are you into monogamy?

"Who said anything about monogamy? You can continue on with your little conquests and I'll continue with mine. Only I won't have to waste precious time hiding it from my husband."

"Well, I can see how this would benefit you, but what about my reputation? Taking a wife would diminish it somewhat."

"Did I say anything about sacrificing your hard earned reputation?"

"You're telling me you would be fine playing the poor martyred wife of a philandering husband?"

"Better a martyr than a whore. I think I could work with it. Come on Valmont, you could have me anytime you want"

"I already do have you anytime I want"

"Don't you love me?"

"More than air"

"What's stopping us then?"

"Hmm…would you take my name?"

She did and yet in private she still referred to him as Valmont. They married in a ridiculously elaborate ceremony shocking all of high society and her mother alike. It had amused them endlessly when well wishers would pull Kathryn aside and try to talk some sense into her. The same idiot women who warned her against him had no idea that sweet little Kathryn was diddling their husband's and boyfriends behind their backs.

So, for the past eight years, while everyone assumed he was a philandering ass and Kathryn played the part of the put upon wife, they in actuality enjoyed a blissful marriage. He loved and adored her and was secure in the fact that she felt the same. It was them against the world.

Sebastian was interrupted from his thoughts when a strong hand slapped him on the back. "Hey Valmont, no time long see, huh buddy?"

He grit his teeth and rolled his eyes when he realized who it was accosting him in such an annoying manner. Valmont was really in no mood to play happy host, but he knew his wife would have his balls if he didn't behave. So, he forced a smile and swung around to greet his guest. "Greg McConnell, nice to see you again, buddy."

The dim wit of course didn't pick up on the none too subtle nastiness in his tone. The former football stud turned investment broker just grinned back at him like the dumb golden retriever he was. "Nice party man, you and Kathryn really go all out don't you?"

"What can I say? My wife doesn't believe in doing things half assed." Chugging his champagne down he inquired in a bored drawl, "So how are things McConnell?"

"Ah man, couldn't be better. Work is kicking my ass, but it's awesome. Recession? What recession? I think it's all a bunch of bullshit caused by the trouble making left wing crybabies. Don't you agree?"

Valmont had started tuning out the moron's ramblings when a pretty blonde, with a soft smile and kind eyes joined them. "Honey, I don't think that's really appropriate dinner party conversation," she demurred as she placed a hand on McConnell's arm.

"Sorry babe, you're right." Placing an arm around her shoulders he gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Valmont, have you met my wife Annette?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Sebastian Valmont."

"Annette Hargrove McConnell"

As they shook hands pleasantly Valmont sized her up. She was beautiful, in that girl-next-door sort of way. All fresh faced, with a curvy body that hugged the plain dress she was wearing appreciably. He tried to recall what he knew about McConnell's new wife from the little gossip he had heard. Supposedly, they had met when Greg went back to his hometown of Kansas City. Two months later, after a whirlwind courtship, they arrive in New York married.

Annette was an elementary school teacher and had already been accepted on several of the same charity boards as Kathryn. She was generally thought to be a kind, intelligent, and virtuous woman.

Valmont wondered in the new Mrs. McConnell knew how much her husband like taking it up the ass. Judging by that guileless stare of hers he was thinking probably not. He momentarily toyed with the idea of asking if Greg's closeted homosexuality hurt their sex life, but thought better of it. He could think of much more interesting ways to shock the young blonde. He wondered what her cum face looked like…

"Your home is beautiful Mr. Valmont," she murmured softly.

He volleyed back his most charming smile. "It's Sebastian and I can't take all the credit. My wife is the one with the incredible eye for decorating."

"Now, don't be modest darling. You have an exquisite eye for beautiful things." Kathryn seemingly appeared out of nowhere as she wrapped her arm around her husbands.

Glancing down at his wife he couldn't help but see that famous mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You might have a point. I did after all find you." He gave her a genuine smile before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Annette, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife Kathryn."

The blonde regarded her as a teenager might a famous rock star. She looked back at her with awe as she stammered, "Y-yes, I know who you are. Wow, it's such an honor to meet you Mrs. Valmont. You are such an inspiration to me."

"Oh please, call me Kathryn and it's very nice to meet you Mrs. McConnell. I've heard such…interesting things about you."

Kathryn was using a tone that seemed to go completely over the naive woman's head. It was sweet and cordial with just a hint of mocking. Only someone who truly knew Kathryn could catch it.

"We actually are on some of the same committees," Annette explained. "But I've always been a little too intimidated to talk to you. You've accomplished so much, done so much good and you're so young."

"Thank you, I try. I believe a community is only as strong as its strongest leader. When people such as us have so much, I think it's our duty to redistribute our wealth however we can." As Sebastian listened to her rattle off her little speech he wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to get through it without bursting into laughter. It was taking everything in him not to laugh at the ridiculously sincere expressions on the McConnell's faces.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more Kathryn. Actually there was something I was hoping to talk to you about. I'm heading up a new organization and I was hoping you'd be a part of it."

Kathryn didn't join organization's, she lead them. He could tell by the way her beautiful eyes narrowed just slightly that she wanted to go off on the presumptuous Mrs. Hargrove, but she held in her annoyance and played along. "Really? What type of organization?"

"Well, we're hoping to gather movement in the fight against gay marriage. I'm a firm believer in the sanctity of marriage and believe letting…those people marry flies in the face of that belief. We're hoping to overturn that ridiculous law New York State just passed legalizing gay marriage."

Sebastian studied his wife's reaction with great curiosity. He knew his wife was many things, but a homophobe wasn't one of them. Kathryn was likely itching to put the woman in her place, but now was most definitely not the time. Instead, she smiled graciously and replied, "I'll take your offer under consideration."

"Oh please do. We would love to have someone with your drive and connections on our team," Annette replied enthusiastically.

Kathryn just smiled pleasantly back at her before something across the room caught her eye. "Oh, darling, the Caldwell's are here. We better go say hello." Turning back to the guests in front of them she demurred, "will you excuse us?"

"Sure, great to see you guys again"

They didn't bother to return the sentiment as they headed across the room arm in arm. Laughing at the scowl that was on his wife's face Valmont remarked, "For a second there, I thought you were going to deck her."

"I was seriously considering it. Sanctimonious little cunt," she seethed. "I wonder if she has any clue her darling husband is a cum guzzling, closeted queer?"

"Doubtful. Poor little Dorothy doesn't realize she's not in Kansas anymore."

"Well, I'm going to enjoy giving her a wake up call."

"I'm sure you will." Looking up suddenly he realized where they were headed and exclaimed, "You have to be kidding me? We're actually going to talk with those assholes?"

Kathryn grinned giving him his answer. "Of course. It's time to observe the carnage darling."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Kathryn led him over to Philip Caldwell and his new trophy wife Amelia. They had married a few months ago following the somewhat messy divorce between Philip and his increasingly unstable wife Bunny.

As they approached Sebastian couldn't help but notice how Philip's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger as he saw him. He probably wasn't his favorite person right now given the fact that Valmont likely knocked up his teenage daughter.

"Philip, Amelia, it's so nice you came," Kathryn greeted them, ever the perfect hostess.

The lovely Amelia leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek in greeting. "Oh Kathryn, we would never miss one of your parties." Turning an appreciative eye to him she said, "It's nice to see you Sebastian."

"Amelia, lovely as always." He reached over and kissed her hand. For a second he actually thought old Philip was going to take a swing at him. He wondered in the old fart had any clue about the fact that he fucked his new bride just hours after they exchanged vows. Doubtful.

Unable to help himself, he extended his hand in greeting to the man. "Hello Philip thanks for coming."

"Sebastian thanks for inviting us," he replied through clenched teeth as he gruffly shook his hand.

Even without looking Valmont was well aware the entire room was watching them with rapt fascination. Would Philip Caldwell actually remain polite and cordial to the man who ruined his baby girl? Of course he would. They all knew it but that watched none the less.

Philip might hate Sebastian with every fiber of his being, but there was no way he would make a scene for two reasons. One, the Caldwell's had yet to publically announce little Cecile's 'condition' and likely never would if she got rid of it like they were all hoping. Second, he had far too much respect and fear for Kathryn and her power to accuse her husband of such a heinous act. After all, even though everyone knew it was true, there was no actual way to prove Sebastian was the father other than silly little Cecile's word.

So, the three of them stood around chatting cordially like they didn't have a care in the world. Of course, Kathryn couldn't help but rub salt in the wounds. "So Philip, where is that darling little daughter of yours? I was hoping she would come tonight."

Philip seemed to pale at the question. "Oh, um, Cecile wasn't feeling well. She sends her regards," the older man muttered.

"That's too bad," Kathryn cooed. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Bunny recently?"

The man practically choked on his champagne at the question. No one would dare bring up Bunny's name, especially at such a party. Then again, Kathryn wasn't anybody. Besides, with her wide innocent stare and sweet tone how could anyone think she was being anything but a hundred percent sincere?

"She's…er…good. The doctors believe she should be allowed to come home any day now," he revealed.

"That's nice. I imagine she misses Cecile terribly"

"Yes, she probably does," he replied bitterly as he glared angrily at Sebastian.

Valmont just smiled pleasantly back at him as if he didn't have a care in the world. Fucking moron had no idea that his real enemy was the supposedly sweet woman in front of him. He could care less about the Caldwell's. It was Kathryn who wanted them destroyed and sent him after them like her own personal guided missile.

It all started when Bunny Caldwell starting making little comments here and there to her society buddies about how she didn't believe Kathryn was as innocent as she claimed to be. After all, being married to a demon like Valmont, something had to have rubbed off, right? Well when word got back to Kathryn about Bunny's blabbering, she decided to teach the old bat a lesson. She systematically tore apart her marriage and then set it up to make Mrs. Caldwell look like an unstable nut job. She was currently doing time at a women's sanitarium upstate after trying to run down her husband and his girlfriend in her new Mercedes. As the cheery on top, she sent Sebastian after her innocent sixteen year old daughter with the intent of knocking her up. Mission accomplished.

Yes, whenever Kathryn set out on a task she always completed it, one hundred percent. Whether it be the perfect revenge or the perfect party, she knew how to get what she wanted and make things run smoothly. It was a particular talent she possessed even from a young age.

Later that night, after the last guests had left, she surveyed the empty drawing room and thought back to her successful night. Everything had gone as planned as it always did. After making sure the caterer's were taken care of and the staff was finishing with their duties, she headed off to find her wayward husband.

Shortly after the Caldwell's had left, leaving with some lame excuse, Sebastian had disappeared. This wasn't terribly surprising as he never stayed for the duration of a party. Not that she blamed him. These things were dreadfully dull, but unfortunately necessary.

Kathryn headed upstairs where their bedrooms were located. Even though they spent nearly every night together they both maintained separate bedrooms. It was good to have their own space and god knows there was enough room in the gigantic townhouse.

Without knocking she opened her husband's door to find him lounging in his spacious sleigh bed smoking a cigarette. He was blowing smoke rings up at the ceiling looking as bored as could be.

Leaning against the doorframe she admired Valmont's room. She often referred to it as 'Sebastian's Hunting Lodge' given all the rich wood and dark, manly, colors. The walls were filled with sexy black and white art (that he had created) and the bookshelves were crammed full of Valmont's favorite literature. This room represented everything she loved about her husband. Sexy, intelligent, masculine and hers.

Although she rarely admitted it, Kathryn loved her husband more than anything on earth. He was her best friend, her lover, her mate, her coconspirator, her everything. She loved Sebastian Valmont before she even met him.

"Well, are you planning of staring at me all evening or are you going to come give me my reward?" He drawled in his typical clipped tone.

Kathryn grinned as she closed the door and slowly approached the bed. Stepping out of her Louboutin's she climbed onto the mattress and draped herself across his body. "I suppose I do owe you something for the exquisite job you did on the Caldwell girl," she acknowledged.

Sebastian's arm came around her waist and pulled her even closer. He kissed her briefly before placing his cigarette to her lips and watching her take a drag. "Yes, I believe I'm owed some compensation after having to bed that little twit."

"Is that any way to speak about the mother of your child," she joked.

"It's not a hundred percent I'm the father," he revealed. "There is another possible candidate waiting in the wings."

This was new to Kathryn. "Oh, anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually, it's that ridiculous music teacher you fucked last summer. Ronald…something or other. She started banging him shortly after I took her precious virginity." When his wife rolled her eyes, clearly not pleased at this he sighed, "What? I needed to hand her off to someone. Come on, if she does decide to keep it, just imagine the look of horror on poor Mrs. Caldwell's face when she finds out her grandchild is half black."

Kathryn laughed at the image and relented. "Alright, you have a point. That would be even better than it being yours."

"Hmm, yes…now back to my reward…"

Their eyes met and that familiar charge that always occurred whenever they looked at one another happened. Taking the cigarette from him, Kathryn put it out in the ashtray besides the bed before returning her attention back to him. Moving back into position, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and began placing kisses down his bare chest. "What is it my husband would like from me?" she purred seductively.

Gently caressing her hair he murmured, "I think you know. I want to take you down to the playroom."

Kathryn immediately halted at the requested. Sitting upright she regarded her husband with sudden seriousness and told him, "No Valmont."

Resting on his elbows he reminded her, "You said anything."

"I wasn't aware THAT fell into the category," she muttered.

"Sure you weren't"

Sebastian wasn't a hardcore dominant by any stretch of the imagination, but he did like to indulge from time to time in a little BDSM. He often thought of himself as an artist when it came to sex and just like some artists like to indulge in watercolor or oils from time to time, Sebastian liked to mix it up with some kink when the need suited him. He had even created a special room for it he called the playroom. Filled with floggers, whips, chains and an arsenal of sex toys, it was every dominates wet dream of a room.

On occasion he brought one of his conquests there when he was in the mood to play. However, the one person he wanted to play with was of course the one person who had no interest. Kathryn, being the intense control freak that she was, wasn't big on playing submissive to his dominant. She had done it only a handful of times and although he knew she enjoyed it, he also knew that giving up full control was a difficult thing for her to do so he never pushed her. Even in a relationship as free of boundaries as theirs was, there had to be some rules. Sebastian would never push Kathryn into anything she didn't want, especially in the bedroom.

They stared each other down for a long moment before realizing that there would be no victors in their standoff. Kathryn wouldn't go to the playroom, but that meant Sebastian was free to do whatever he wanted to her without her objecting. Wordlessly they made this agreement.

Without warning Valmont grabbed his wife from around the neck and pulled her into a fierce, punishing, kiss. She eagerly matched his passion, clutching his suit jacket as she thrust her tongue up against his. Grabbing the hem of her black Zac Posen sheath dress, he quickly yanked the garment over her head, leaving Kathryn in only her black lace underwear.

Breaking away from her mouth, he admired his beautiful wife as he considered his next plan of attack. Sebastian cupped her breasts in their lace confines before tenderly removing the lace bra. He smiled as he observed her breasts as if seeing them for the first time. They truly were exquisite. Not terribly large, but a perfect handful and as ripe as they were when she was sixteen. He rubbed his finger across an elongated nipple, enjoying the way Kathryn trembled at his touch.

"You really do have the pretties little titties," he murmured.

"Hmm…you don't wish they were a little bigger?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "They're perfect."

Kathryn grinned in satisfaction. "Valmont, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Her husband only grinned back at her with a seductive smile. Climbing off the bed he stood behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He rubbed her lace covered backside against his burgeoning hard-on and then without warning pushed her face down onto the bed. Kathryn let out a huff of annoyance and tried to get back up, but he pushed her down. "Stay," he warned.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian slapped her ass hard causing her to let out a shriek of surprise, followed by laughter. "Alright fine, you win."

"Always do baby," he replied cockily as he swaggered over to the desk and turned on his IPod. Immediately, the room filled with the sound of Bach. Sebastian loved to fuck to classical music. The intensity of it always made it so much hotter.

Returning to the bed, he looked back at his wife who was resting her chin on her hands, watching him curiously. Coming up behind her he admired her tight little ass and got inspired. Yes, he knew exactly what he wanted tonight. Without a word he reached out and slowly dragged the lace panties down her body, then crudely spread her legs wide.

Sebastian got down on his knees and admired his favorite part of his wife's body outside of her beautiful face. Spreading her glistening lips he admired it for a moment like an art enthusiast would a Monet.

Getting impatient, not to mention turned on, Kathryn demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring your beautiful pussy." She was completely shaved and her gash was the most beautiful shade of pink. Valmont inserted a finger into his wife's cunt and marveled at how wet she was. "You're always so responsive. Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Valmont please"

He toyed with her hole for another minute before leaning forward and flicking his tongue across her wet slit. He smirked when she purred and rubbed her forehead into the duvet as his tongue moved against her swollen clit. Kathryn began grinding against the bedspread at he ate her out. Sebastian stilled her hips and warned, "Hold still baby. Shit, you're soaking the sheets."

"Fuck you," she laughed, "I want to come."

"Not yet"

He went back to his task only this time he went back to her damp little hole. His tongue burrowed into her pussy as far as it could go. Making sure to hold her down, Sebastian removed his tongue and moved on to her tighter, more forbidding hole. One flick against her little rosebud and Kathryn jolted forward. His little vixen loved to have her ass played with. Her moans grew louder as her began to rim her ass.

"Oh god…you're paying…fuck…you're paying an awful lot of attention to that hole…"

"Mmm, why do you think that is?"

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him with hooded, lust filled eyes. "You're going to put it in my ass," she purred.

"Very good baby," he praised her before giving one last lick to her ass and getting to his feet. Sebastian playfully swatted her behind. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Leaving her spread out and wanting, he left the room and crossed the hall to his wife's bedroom. Her 'ice chamber' as he lovingly referred to it, was dead silent as he entered. Valmont went over to her alcove bed and bent down. Hidden underneath a piece of molding was a small key pad. He punched in the familiar number (the day they first met) and the bottom drawer of the bed opened.

Sebastian grinned as he took in its contents. If the high society crowd who worshipped her only knew that his wife had a secret sex drawer that would make Jenna Jameson blush. Inside there was various sized dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, nipple clamps, beads, handcuffs, massage oils, a few home made DVD's, and a sizeable drug stash.

For a moment his hand lingered over a small bag of cocaine. He was tempted. Valmont loved fucking on cocaine, but he realized it would probably be better tonight if he had all his wits about him while he defiled her ass. Tossing the powder back he instead took some oil, a medium sized ivory vibrator and a cone shaped plug, before closing Kathryn's secret treasure chest up and leaving the room.

As he headed across the way he could hear the sounds of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' through the heavy door. He could also hear he unmistakable sounds of his wife moaning. Sebastian allowed himself a smile before opening the door. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he entered and found her propped up against some pillows, legs lewdly spread, her right hand clutching her breast and two fingers rapidly fucking her cunt. She was a vision. However, this wasn't what he had planned.

Closing the door behind him he chided her, "Now Kathryn, what did I say about not moving?"

"I couldn't help it," she explained, "you left me wanting."

"You horny little slut. Well, since you've already started, you mine as well finish. I want to see you make yourself come."

That familiar devilish grin spread across her face. "Do you like watching me touch myself baby?"

"You know I do." He loved it. He could watch her play with herself for hours. In fact, on occasion he had. During their honeymoon he made her masturbate while he watched for an hour. Fuck, he got hard again just thinking about it.

As Sebastian set her toys down on the bed, his wife eyed them, licking her lips. "Are those for me?"

"Perhaps," he replied vaguely as he began removing his own clothes. "Pinch your clit."

Kathryn did as he ordered and let out a strangled moan. Her eyes had shut in pleasure, but she struggled to keep them open when she noticed her husband was now naked. Licking her lips she murmured to him, "Touch yourself Sebastian."

He casually stroked his dick and asked, "Like this?"

"Harder," she demanded, "Fucking jerk it."

Valmont's lips twitched in amusement at the command. His little bitch was just as kinky as he was. Grabbing his cock harder he stroked himself how she liked as he watched her rub her clit furiously. He knew she was close judging by her jerky hand motions. Kathryn's eyes never left her husbands crotch as he rubbed himself for her. "Fuck Valmont, tug your balls."

"This really gets you off, doesn't it?" he laughed as he cupped her sack. She only moaned in response as she began to shake and jerk against the pillows. Sebastian had to hold of on coming himself as he watching her orgasm in front of him. As she got her bearings he admired how beautiful she looked post come. "That feel good baby?"

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly, "but I like it better when you do it for me."

"Come here," he ordered as he leaned against the side of the bed, still stroking his cock.

Kathryn gave him a lazy grin as she crawled to the edge of the bed. Her tongue shot out momentarily and flicked the head of his penis, taking a swipe of pre-cum with her, then rose up to her knees. Sebastian hissed at the feeling of her hot little tongue on his sensitive dick. When she was at last at eyelevel with him he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He wondered if she could taste herself on his lips from his earlier ministrations. It didn't seem to bother her as she hungrily kissed him back.

Reaching across the duvet, Sebastian grasped the clear, rubber, butt-plug and brought it up to her mouth. Kathryn opened her eyes and smirked at the sex toy. "Suck it," he ordered, "we want it nice and wet so it slides in with ease."

With a coy smile she took it between her lips and sucked on it much as she would the crown of his cock. Her bright green eyes never left his as she sucked the plastic into her mouth. Sebastian's own dick twitched in anticipation. Pulling the object away he kissed his wife tenderly once more before grabbing her roughly by the hips and flipping her back onto her stomach. "All fours baby," he instructed.

Kathryn positioned herself as he wanted while Sebastian opened up the oil and spread some on his fingers and a dollop on her ass. He rubbed the liquid against her tiny hole before gently inserting his index finger inside. Kathryn gasped at the intrusion and he could feel her legs start to buckle. "Hold still," he warned as he slowly moved his digit in and out.

Shit, she was so goddamn tight. Although they did anal every now and then, Sebastian was the only one she allowed to do this to her. He was the first and only man inside her ass. This particular sexual act belonged to him and him alone. It wasn't that Kathryn didn't enjoy a little backdoor activity from time to time, but he was the only man alive she trusted to do it and not rip her apart.

"Sebastian," she called out his name sounding surprisingly young.

"Yes baby?"

"You can add another finger"

He grinned as he did just that. With two fingers now buried inside her he fucked her ass slowly, but deeply with one hand and oiled up the plug with the other. When he removed his finger she whimpered, but it quickly became a shriek as he replaced it with the plug. Carefully, he worked it into her ass and when it was all the way in he noticed she was clutching the silk duvet in her fist.

"Does it hurt?"

"There's a four inch piece of plastic rammed up my ass. What do you think?" she hissed.

Sebastian chuckled and smacked her ass. "I think you better be nice or I'll carry you down to the playroom and won't let you come for a week."

"Sorry," she muttered. "Can I at least use the vibrator?"

"Not yet, it's for later." As he admired the toy that was stretching out her ass he mused, "Had I known we were doing this I would have made you wear the plug all night."

Kathryn scoffed, "You think I would have agreed to that?"

"Oh, you did last time," he reminded her. "Remember the Reynolds party? The pantry? The wine bottle?"

"Oh yes, that was fun"

Fun wasn't the word. A few months ago they had to attend Kathryn's old boyfriends lame engagement party. Wanting to have a little fun and spice up an otherwise dull evening, Sebastian made his wife wear a vibrating butt plug all night which he used to torture her whenever he felt like it. Kathryn was so turned on she didn't want to wait until they got home to play. She dragged him to the butler's pantry and made him fuck her ass right there while she shoved an empty wine bottle up her cunt. Fuck that had been hot.

"You were incredible that night," he whispered in her ear as he tenderly stroked her pussy.

"I'm incredible every night," she laughed. "Now are you going to fuck me or what?"

He gave her another spank on the ass for her insolence, but gave her what she wanted anyway. Lining up his cock he pushed into her cunt which was now even tighter than normal thanks to the plug. "Shit, you're so tight like this," he told her.

"And you feel bigger than normal," she gasped. "God, I feel so full."

"I'm going to fuck you hard"

"Please"

Grabbing her by the hips he began to fuck her fast and deep. As he moved in and out of her, he could feel the plug through her thin walls. It just managed to stimulate him even more. With his free hand he grabbed at her swinging breast and mauled them.

Kathryn collapsed onto her elbows as he pounded into her ruthlessly. He knew she was dying to rub herself against the sheets in order to get some attention for her poor, swollen clit. Obliging her, he stopped groping her tits and reached lower to rub her throbbing bud. His wife's desperate groans grew louder. Sebastian laughed. "The help is going to think I'm killing you in here."

"You are," she panted. "Fuck, Sebastian I'm so close."

"So am I," he revealed.

"Good, come inside me. I want it inside me."

As she began babbling incoherently he knew she would go off any second. After one final twist to her clit she came, shaking and collapsing underneath him. A moment later, Sebastian followed coming deep inside her clenching pussy. He pulled his now soft dick out and then rolled over beside her. Kathryn curled up against him, kissing his neck. "That was so hot," she whispered.

"Agreed," he muttered back before gently kissing her mouth.

For about ten minutes or so they made out languidly, warming up against each other as Tchaikovsky played around them. Dropping wet kisses down her neck he asked, "You still want it in your ass?"

"Of course"

"Then you better get me hard again," he advised.

Pulling away Kathryn sat up into a seated position, laughing as she did so. "You know, I can remember the days when you could get hard seconds after an orgasm." Grabbing his dick she stroked him and sighed wistfully. "Poor Sebastian, you're an old man at thirty ."

"Okay, first of all, I never got hard that quickly and second, fuck you," he sneered. "Do I complain when it takes you an extra hour to get ready in the morning? And is that a gray hair I see on your head?"

Instinctually she touched her hair and then scowled at him. Reaching out she tweaked his nipple hard, "screw you."

"Ow!" Sebastian reached out and did the same to her. Kathryn swatted his hand and they laughed at each other. "Alright, enough fun and games. Suck me off sweetheart."

Grinning, Kathryn took him in her fist, bent over and swallowed his dick. Less than a minute in her warm little mouth and he was at full staff and hard as a motherfuckin' rock. Resting back on his elbows he grasped her by the hair and groaned. "Shit, that's good. Can you taste us baby?"

Kathryn pulled him from her mouth and licked her lips. "Yes," she whispered huskily, "It's yummy."

"My little whore," he muttered affectionately.

His wife's eyes twinkled at the comment as she bent forward and sucked his balls into her mouth. Sebastian lost his train of thought as she gently played with him. "Kat-Kathryn, I want to fuck your mouth."

Nodding, she sucked his cock back into her mouth and didn't protest when he grabbed her roughly by the hair holding her in place. Sitting up against the pillows, Sebastian held Kathryn still as he began thrust into her hot mouth, plunging as far into her warm, wet cavern as he could reach. His wife had long ago lost her gag reflex so she didn't sputter at all as he fucked her throat raw.

After a few minutes of this he knew he would come again if he didn't stop. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he pulled his dick out of her mouth and let go of Kathryn. Sitting up she pouted, "We were just getting to the good part."

"At this rate I'll never get it in your ass," he teased.

"How do you want me?"

Sebastian considered his options. He liked the idea of fucking her ass missionary style, if only so he could watch her face, but he knew he could get in even deeper in she was on her knees. Glancing over to the side of the bed he got his answer. "Get on your knees and elbows facing the mirror," he instructed.

As Kathryn did as he told her, he studied their reflection in the full length mirror. This way he could fuck her deep, but still watch her face as he claimed her. When Kathryn was comfortable he turned his attention back to the plastic butt-plug that was still lodged snugly in her backside. Ever so slowly, he removed the toy causing his wife to gasp. "Does it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"No…I just feel empty now," she explained.

"You won't be for long," he chuckled reminding her.

Her hole was now a little more open so he took the opportunity to finger her a little, pleased she was looser, but still snug. Reaching across the mattress he grabbed the oil and began rubbing some across his now throbbing prick. He tried to calm down. Kathryn would never let him forget it if he came before he was inside her.

"Valmont, please," she whined as she began grinding against the bed. "I need…something."

"Patients love," he muttered as he lined his dick against her clenching hole. "Alright, I need you to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't"

He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. Grasping the forgotten vibrator he placed it in her hand and told her, "Here, take this and keep it against your clit."

When he heard the familiar hum of the vibrator turn on he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her. As he worked it inside, he felt Kathryn's knees start to buckle. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," she panted, "just go slowly at first, okay?"

It took him a minute, but he got the head in and then slowly, inch by inch his cock slid in her ass. Oh fuck, he always forgot how truly mind blowing it felt being inside her this way. She was so snug he thought his dick would snap in two. When he felt her clenching around him he looked down and realized she was trembling slightly. "Kathryn, am I hurting you?"

"Yeah," she admitted her voice shaky, "But I like it. Fuck me Valmont."

Studying her reflection in the mirror he noticed her jaw was clenched tightly as if in agony. With a free hand he reached underneath them and pawed her pussy. She was drenched. "This is turning you on?"

Kathryn nodded her head as her eyes caught his in the mirror. "I feel so fucking full. Please move, do something."

Sebastian kissed her neck before he pulled out a little ways and thrust back in. Slowly he fucked her ass. Reaching underneath her with one hand, he played with her swaying tits which now felt even fuller than normal. "God, I love being inside your tight little ass," he groaned.

She muttered something that sounded like, "I love it too," but it was hard to tell as he face was buried in the mattress.

He was about to ask if she wanted it harder when Kathryn began throwing her hips back at him and the vibrator became louder indicating it was turned on the higher setting. Figuring he got his answer, Sebastian began to fuck her ass faster and a little rougher, using one hand to grasp her waist and the other to pinch her swollen nipples.

Kathryn meanwhile started babbling, which told him she was close. "Fuck…yes…yes… Valmont ram it in me…please…"

"I don't want to hurt you,' he gasped.

"I don't care," she panted. "Fuck, just give it to me. I'm so close. Make it hurt."

Nodding Sebastian began fucking her ass harder than he perhaps should have, but she didn't seem to mind. Kathryn was practically sliding across the duvet as he pounded into her. Reaching underneath, he grabbed the vibrator and turned it on at full speed as he rubbed it against her clit in earnest.

"Oh god, oh god…I'm coming…" Kathryn wailed as her small body jolted and quaked in orgasm.

Sebastian very easily could have followed her over that precipice, but he wasn't quite ready to end this yet. He wanted her to come one last time.

Evidently his wife had other plans, as she collapsed against the mattress and gasped for breath. "Are you close?" she asked her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Not yet," he revealed, "I want you to cum again."

Kathryn chuckled, "I'm exhausted Valmont. I don't think I can."

"That sound like a challenge," he laughed in a sing song voice. "Come on Kathryn, the girl I used to know could still fuck after ten orgasms."

"When have you ever given me ten orgasms?" she asked dryly.

Sebastian smacked her ass and ordered, "Up, come on."

Kathryn pulled herself up on her knees and elbows. He was still buried deep in her ass. "Alright, asshole, make me cum."

He laughed as he resumed fucking her ass, but not as hard. He imagined after that she was rather sore. Kathryn grasped the vibrator and rubbed it against her clit again. Taking her hand in his Sebastian guided the toy to her pussy and explained, "I want you to fuck yourself while I fuck this delectable ass."

An indecipherable sound emerged from her lips and he helped her side the object inside her cunt. "Oh god," she panted, "it feels like they're rubbing against each other. Shit, that's intense."

Indeed Sebastian could feel the vibrator through her thin wall as she fucked herself and he moved inside her. They moved like that for a few moments as Valmont watched his wife's reflection in the mirror. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he had to make her cum.

He joined her hand on the vibrator as he fucked her harder. Removing the toy he brought it back to her clit, causing Kathryn to whimper and tremble underneath him. "Valmont," she gasped. "It-it's too much."

"You're almost there love." He laughed as he felt himself start to shake, "shit, so am I"

Tossing the vibrator away he used his own hand to rub her swollen bud as he began fucking her erratically. Kathryn was mewing and panting in time to his thrusts. A moment later she was crumbling in his arms as her orgasm finally overtook her. A half a second later he knew he was about to join. For whatever reason, a sudden adolescent need hit him. Pulling out of her none too gently, he let out a roar as he grasped his cock and came all over her back, effectively marking her.

Fully sated he collapsed onto the bed beside his panting wife. After catching his breath he reached out and pulled her close. Looking into her face he realized she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly worried that he had hurt her he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kathryn nodded as she wiped at her face. "That was just…intense."

"It was," he agreed. "It was incredible."

She offered him a small smile as she whispered, "I love you Sebastian."

He was momentarily startled by this declaration. It wasn't that he didn't know she loved him, he was well aware. It was the fact that she rarely verbally acknowledged it. Much like him, Kathryn wasn't big on verbal sentiment. They knew how they felt about each other. It didn't need to be said. Even so, he throat clenched and he had to contain the smile that wanted to break out over his face. "I love you too," he muttered back before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Hmm, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," she sighed. "I have that committee luncheon for the parks department. I'm not going to be able to sit down."

Sebastian chuckled, "Whose fault is that? You were the one begging me to ram it into you."

"Who was the one doing the ramming?"

"I suppose you have a point," he sighed as he sat up on the bed.

"And I'm all sticky now," she whined.

"Alright, quit bitching." Getting up he grabbed a silk robe from the closet and wrapped it around himself. "I'll run you a bath."

"Thank you," she called out as he left the room.

Kathryn listened to the water run and was almost asleep when Sebastian came back into the room and scooped her up into his arms. "Did I wear you out?"

"You know you did, you smug bastard"

A cocky smile spread across his face as he gently placed her into the giant antique claw tub. As she hit the warm water she hissed then winced as she sat back. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just a little tender," she sighed, "I'll be fine."

Sebastian pulled up a foot stool and sat beside her. Taking the sponge he rubbed it against her delicate skin as Kathryn leaned back getting comfortable. "That feels nice," she purred.

"I aim to please," he remarked dryly. "So, you never did tell me. Was your party everything you planned?"

A satisfied smile came across her pretty face. "Hmm yes. As always, things went exactly as planned. Not to mention my little revenge scheme against Caldwell was wrapped up quite nicely. Thanks to you of course."

"Happy to help. Anything else on the horizon that you need a helping hand with, so to speak?"

A calculating look came across her face. "As a matter of fact there is something you can help me with Valmont."

"Oh?" He took the sponge and rubber it across her tits, then down her stomach to her tender pussy. "Well if you're still up for it…

Kathryn laughed, "Even after all these years you still only have one thing on your mind. Not that…well at least not that with me."

"Who?"

"I want you to seduce McConnell's new little wife."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed, "You've got to be kidding. For what purpose?"

Scowling she hissed, "I want to destroy that sanctimonious little homophobe. The nerve of that little inbred bitch. Asking me to join her pathetic little committee? Kathryn Merteuil Valmont doesn't join. She leads."

Sebastian laughed, "She also apparently refers to herself in the third person as well. Tell me, is it the fact that she's a bigoted little shrew that offends you or the fact that she's starting a committee that you can't head?"

"Both!" Kathryn snapped. "I want you to fuck that cunt's brains out and I want everyone to find out about it. We're going to destroy her and her sham of a marriage."

He pretended to contemplate this. "Hmm, I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Kathryn, I could barely stomach a five minute conversation with her. Forget about a whole seduction."

"Oh come on Valmont," she purred. "She's not unattractive. She quite cute in a wholesome, backwoods, sort of way."

"Then why don't you fuck her?"

Kathryn's eyes lit up at the suggestion. She seemed to consider if for a moment. "You might be on to something…"

Sebastian roared with laughter at the very idea. His wife scowled in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry baby, but come on! Not even your pretty little cunt is tempting enough to turn that bible thumping homophobe into a rug muncher."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed, sensing a challenge. "Oh, care to make a wager on that?"

Curbing his laughter he replied, "I'd love to, but I'd hate to see you humiliate yourself is such a way." With a put-upon sigh Sebastian gave in. "Look, if you really have your black little heart set on it, I'll bang the bitch, okay?

"No thanks," she sighed, "I think I'll just do it myself thank you."

"Kathryn, give it up," he laughed, "It will never happen. Just let me do it. I'll have them divorced before Christmas."

"Tell you what darling, why don't we turn it into a challenge? Whoever gets into the Hargrove bitch's panties first, wins."

Sebastian grinned, intrigued by the idea. It was fun when they were on the same team, but it was even more enjoyable when they were competitors. After all, they were each other's only true equal. And either way it was win-win for him. If he won he got the supreme satisfaction of rubbing it in his dear wife's face. If he lost he got to watch her fuck that wholesome twits brains out.

"Sound intriguing. What are the terms?"

Leaning over the rub she rested her chin on her arm as she considered her options. When a wicked idea came to her she laughed. "Well I know what I want."

"So do I"

"Alright, if I win then I want to do a threesome."

Sebastian smiled at the prospect, although this wasn't very shocking. They did threesome's all the time. Then she revealed who she wanted to be their third. "Me, you, and…Jean Paul."

Rolling his eyes he huffed, "no way."

"Oh come on Valmont, don't be a pussy."

Jean Paul was essentially the gay male equivalent of Sebastian. He was a complete cad and loved introducing straight men to the pleasures of gay sex. He was also Kathryn's best friend and had wanted to fuck Sebastian for years. Although Valmont had experimented with guys in the past, he wasn't terribly eager to fuck Jean Paul. Then again, what were the odds of Kathryn even winning this little bet?

"Fine, you win we'll do the threesome." Kathryn let out a squeal of satisfaction as she clasped her hands together in triumph. "Easy baby, you haven't won yet."

"But I will"

"Now if I win…"

"Yes"

"I get you in the playroom. For a whole week."

Kathryn's joyous expression dropped at the suggestion. Her confident manor wavered as she repeated, "A week? Isn't that a little excessive?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not really considering you want me to put my ass on the line. Literally. Do we have a deal?"

She seemed to think about it a moment before nodding and sticking her hand out to him. "Alright, you have yourself a bet Valmont."

Grinning he took her hand in his and shook it before bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm so going to enjoy having you at my mercy for an entire week."

"And I'm so going to enjoy watching YOU take it up the ass this time," she retorted with a malicious grin.

"Bitch"

"Degenerate"

"Whore"

"Pervert"

"Conspirator"

"My Love"

"My Wife"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 4: D is for Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter 2: B is for Blackmail


End file.
